


Convertexting #8: Graduation

by groaninlynch (orphan_account)



Series: The Texting Adventures of Idiot and Sourwolf [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/groaninlynch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is graduating high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convertexting #8: Graduation

**Idiot** : derek

 **Idiot** : fUCK DEREK OMG

 **Idiot** : is this really happening WHOA I AM GRADUATING

 **Idiot** : gsajkgsdlsajgkgksaghsla

 **Idiot** : !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Sourwolf** : Stop texting me and pay attention!

 **Idiot:** omg though derek what if i like trip and fall right on stage???? im going to do it i bet you anything HOLY SHIT im so nervous I WANT TO LEAVE CAN I LEAVE THEY CAN MAIL ME MY DIPLOMA RIGHT?

 **Idiot** : im freaking out and i think i am accidentally freakin out the kids sittin next to me

 **Idiot** : GOD

 **Sourwolf** : Why are you so nervous? You’re just being handed a piece of paper, it’s nothing serious.

 **Idiot** : …………………..der………..

 **Idiot** : that piece of paper is my future in a pretty bow

 **Idiot** : the implications of that stupid fuckin diploma typed in like edwardian or blackadder or some dumb font like that

 **Idiot** : are massive

 **Idiot** : like its not THIS thats making me nervous its what has to immediately come AFTER this

 **Sourwolf** : I think you’re hyping yourself up. As usual.

 **Sourwolf** : You’ve already been accepted somewhere, what’s the problem?

 **Sourwolf** : Anyway, you should really stop texting me and PAY ATTENTION. You’ll be getting called soon.

 **Idiot** : i know i know i knOWWWW

 **Idiot** : ill probably be texting you at our wedding tbh

 **Idiot** : man NOW IM THINKING ABOUT TRIPPING AT OUR WEDDING NOOOOOO

 **Idiot** : AND I THINK I JUST ACCIDENTALLY PROPOSED SORRY DISREGARD THESE TEXTS IM NOT IN A GOOD PLACE RN

 **Idiot** : not that i wouldnt

 **Idiot** : yknow

 **Idiot** : FUCK IT NEVERMIND SORRY

 **Idiot** : shit theyre on o ugh shitihitshiithtihitsihitht

 **Sourwolf** : Stiles, you’re going to be okay.

 **Idiot** : AM I DEREK? AM I? lets be honest here i havent always had the best track record when it comes to

 **Idiot** : well

 **Idiot** : ANYTHING

 **Sourwolf** : Stop.

 **Sourwolf** : Seriously, just stop right there, or I swear to god I am going to jump down there and punch you.

 **Idiot** : see? see???? im making you mad just by being myself i am hopeless oh god

 **Sourwolf** : No! Stiles. Listen to me. You are one of the most capable, responsible, reliable people I have ever met. How many times do I have to tell you that before you start believing it?

 **Sourwolf** : I feel like we just had the conversation.

 **Idiot** : probably.

 **Idiot** : sorry.

 **Sourwolf:** Don’t be sorry, idiot. Be proud of yourself. Look at everything you’ve done these four years.

 **Idiot** : ok. ok ok. im good. im calm.

 **Idiot** : thank you. im fine i can do this i can walk across a freakin stage

 **Idiot** : who cant walk across a stage???? certainly not someone who can hang out with a bunch of werewolves all the time right?

 **Idiot** : you know for such a grumpy guy you sure can give really inspirational speeches lmao

 **Idiot** : ok. im putting my phone away and paying attention now. ilu always thank u and see u l8r as a high school grad!!!!!

 **Sourwolf** : Okay. Good luck. We’ll find you afterward, so don’t just go running off.

 **Sourwolf** : Congratulations, Stiles.

 **Sourwolf** : Your dad says he’s proud of you.

 **Sourwolf** : So am I.

 

**Author's Note:**

> !!! I'm sorry it's been SO LONG and that this is SO SHORT but, you know, life. And also a growing disinterest in Teen Wolf as a show. In fact, I'm basically done watching it -- actively, at least. This series and the show aren't really all that related, canon-wise, so I don't think this will be directly affected by that other than I don't really see this series as a huge priority anymore u____u i'm sorry 
> 
> But in any case, hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading <3


End file.
